


Your touch is addicting

by Anonymous



Category: Schlattbur - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Don't Like Don't Read, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This For Fun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Schlatt and Wilbur are in love, Top Wilbur Soot, Wilbur rails Schlatt, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur and Schlatt resolve that tension.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 456
Collections: Anonymous





	Your touch is addicting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you don't like this kind of stuff, do me a favor and don't read it, thanks :).

It was bound to happen sooner or later, the entire night had been non-stop flirting, neither of them knowing if they were being genuine or if it was another one of their gay bits. I guess they had an answer to that now, seeing as both their hot bodies were desperately pressed against each other.

Wilbur’s breath was shaky and warm against the crook of Schlatt’s neck. The hotness made Schlatt feel like he was melting under Wilbur, he just needed him. Wilbur. So so badly. But Wilbur continued to mark up Schlatt, he didn’t care if Schlatt would have to wear a turtleneck for the rest of the week to keep their friends from knowing what had happened, he could only focus on the moans coming from the man under him.

“Wilbur, please.. get on with it, I can’t take it,” Schlatt finally spoke up, his voice was breathy and soft. The moment Schlatt said it he immediately regretted it, feeling the shit-eating grin against his neck.

“Jeez Schlatt, I never made you out to be the needy kind,” Wilbur murmured smugly as he heard the other man groan.

“ please, fuckk.. Wil,” Schlatt whimpered, his arms and legs loosely wrapping around Wilbur’s large body. His hips rutted slightly forwards, his clothed erection rubbing against Wilbur’s. He moaned whorishly at the slight friction. Wilbur sighed in pleasure at the small movement, he leaned himself up from the position he was in to get a full view of Schlatt, his navy jumper had slightly risen above his abdomen, and his pants were still on. The part that caught Wilbur’s eyes the most, though was his face. 

His mouth was slightly agape, letting out hot breaths. His eyes were slightly lidded, glazed with lust and his eyelashes were long and pretty. Some of his fluffy hair stuck to his face from how sweaty it had become between the two, not to mention his cheeks had become one of the prettiest shades of red. 

Wilbur couldn’t bring his eyes off him, it was like Schlatt put him in a trance.

Schlatt was addicting, one taste of him and Wilbur would want more, and more.

“Schlatt, you’re so fucking pretty,” Wilbur said softly to the other and softly smiled as he watches his red cheeks become redder. Schlatt looked away, covering his face with his sleeve.

“Whatever you say, loverboy, just fuck me already.” Schlatt mumbled to Wilbur.

“Calm down, baby. I will just be patient,” Wilbur stated smoothly as he pulled off his shirt and Schlatt stared at his chest for maybe a bit too long before looking away. Wilbur pulled off his jeans and discarded them onto the ground, leaving only his boxers. He looked down at Schlatt who had gone back to mindlessly staring at Wilbur’s body, Wilbur made sure to remember this, deciding it'd be good teasing material for later. He then started to slowly remove Schlatt’s clothes, fully pulling his jumper off. Wilbur unbuckled Schlatt’s pants and took them off his smooth legs. Wilbur pressed his thumbs softly against Schlatt’s thighs, earning a groan from him.

“Your thighs are sensitive, baby?” Wilbur asked, a smile plastered on his face.

“Mmh..yes,” Schlatt blushed profusely at the dumb petname, (he couldn’t bring himself to admit it made his heart flutter). Wilbur hummed in response, he leaned down and started leaving little kisses and marks on the inside of his thighs, each touch drawing out a moan from Schlatt. Once Wilbur felt like he was done teasing him enough he stood up and planted a sweet kiss on Schlatt’s forehead.

He reached over to the drawer and eventually pulled out a little tube of lube. Wilbur waved it in front of Shlatt, a confident smile on his lips, Schlatt smiled back sheepishly. Wilbur dragged his lanky fingers against the sides of Schlatt and stopped at the brim of Schlatt’s boxers, WIlbur momentarily looked up at Schlatt for full consent, once Schlatt gave a quick nod he pulled Schlatt’s boxers off. He poured a good amount of lube onto his fingers, closing the tube and throwing it to the ground. He slowly pushed a finger into his small hole, looking up at Schlatt when he let out a whimper.

“Are you okay,honey?” Wilbur asked sweetly.

“Ah.. yes, keep going,” Schlatt blushed at how careful the brit was towards him. Wilbur thrusted his finger in and out. “Please, more..” Schlatt pleaded in a small voice. Wilbur proceeded to push another finger in, loving the way Schlatt’s back arched, he couldn’t imagine what he would be like when he would get the real thing. Wilbur worked his fingers against Schlatt’s tight walls until he felt like he was prepped well. He pulled out his fingers and pulled down his boxers, his erection springing out needily, precum leaking from the tip.

“I’m going to put in, okay?” Wilbur said to Schlatt as he lined up his dick with the hole.

“Yes, yes just.. Please,” Schlatt moaned needily to WIlbur, squeezing his eyes shut. Wilbur hummed softly, he loved that he could become such a slut for Wilbur in minutes. He sighed contently as he pushed the tip in, Schlatt was already squirming, his own dick twitching in anticipation. “Ohh.. fuckk, Wil,” Schlatt moaned out. Wilbur took that as an okay to go deeper. He pushed half of himself deep inside Schlatt, the other letting out sluttish moans into the room. Both of their breaths mixed in the air along with the groaning and frequent sound of Wilbur pulling in and out of Schlatt.

“Ah, fuck Schlatt, your hole is such a whore for my dick,” Wilbur grumbled to Schlatt who was too focused on the pleasure to even hear Wilbur. “Look at you,” Schlatt’s eyes opened looking up sweetly at Wilbur, “all pretty and moaning for me,” Wilbur whispered and smiled when Schlatt whimpered.

pretty,

“Please, Wil, faster go faster, rougher, fucking ruin me, rail me so hard I won’t be able to walk.” Schlatt moaned out. Wilbur stared at him with a dumbfounded look, face flaring.

fuck he’s also hot..

“A-are you sure you want me to do that, Schlatt?” Wilbur asked cautiously.

“Yes- i’m so fucking sure of it, Wil, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, just fuck me.” that made Wilbur go crazy, something sparking in him.

“You better not complain later when you’re not able to walk, then.” Wilbur stated in a dark tone as he picked up both of Schlatt’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, he started mercilessly fucking into Schlatt, groaning with every thrust. Schlatt couldn’t even form coherent sentences anymore, the pleasure overloading his brain. Wilbur kept thrusting in deeper, looking for that special spot after a couple thrusts he earned an even louder (if that was even possible) moan form Schlatt.

“Oh FUCK! Wilbur right there, shit ohh..” WIlbur smiled, his grip on Schlatt’s thighs tightening as he felt himself start to get closer. “Wil, im c- close,” Schlatt heavily panted as tears from pleasure started to form in his eyes.

“Mmh.. yeah baby me too..” Wilbur groaned as he started to jerk off Schlatt quickly. Schlatt threw his head back, tears rolling down the sides of his face. 

“I- i’m going to cum, Wil, oh- oh fuck!” Schlatt cursed as his entire body spasmed as he finally came, the white liquid spilling all over his stomach. Schlatt’s walls tightened around Wilbur’s dick and he moaned as the liquid filled up Schlatt’s hole. The both of them just stayed there in that position, panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Wilbur was the first to speak.

“Holy fucking shit, that was hot as hell,” Wilbur chuckled. Schlatt nodded in agreement. Wilbur pulled out from Schlatt and grabbed a tissue, cleaning up the leftover cum on his dick, he lazily pulled on some sweatpants that were laying on his floor, he then walked into the bathroom to get some towels to clean up Schlatt. Schlatt whimpered when he tried to sit up.

“Fuck, you really did not hold back, I mean, i’m not complaining.” Schlatt commented smugly, Wilbur only smiled and rolled his eyes. After they were both cleaned up and comfortable clothes they laid down in the bed, snuggling close to each other.

“We should totally do that again some time.” Wilbur mumbled into Schlatt’s hair.

“Horny bastard,” Schlatt teased, which made WIlbur giggle like mad.

They were in love and stupid, and they wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
